


Stars of Lovingness In Her Hair

by SailAwaySweetBrimi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, M/M, Sad Brian May, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAwaySweetBrimi/pseuds/SailAwaySweetBrimi
Summary: 𝔽𝕖𝕞! 𝕄𝕒𝕪𝕝𝕠𝕣  Brianna's just an average girl and she wore a smile. She was cheerful and happy but for a short while. Now she grows older and things get colder life is not what she thought she wishes someone had told her. She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound but bleeding out from every cut her body consumed... She has no friends at school all alone she sat and those cuts she would blame her cat. But her cuts on her wrists they were no mistake but no one cared enough to free her from her self-hate˜"*°•.˜"*°• It's forevermore that I wait •°*"˜.•°*"˜
Relationships: BrianMay/RogerTaylor
Kudos: 7





	1. Needing

Brianna's just an average girl and she wore a smile

She was cheerful and happy but for a short while

She told people she was down

But they let it slip by

Now from then, she kept it on the inside

She told herself that she was alright

But she was telling white lies

Look at her now dull eyes

She tries to stop herself from crying nearly every night

Then she knew there was no chance of feeling all right

When summer came all she wore was long sleeves

Cause her cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see

She knew she was depressed never wanted to admit it

She thought she was fine but everyone seemed to miss it

But she carried on like a soldier with a battle wound

With blood seeping through all her cuts her body consumed 

3rd Persons POV

The cold blade moved fast across her wrist as her blood glistened in the light. Her body was aching ever since she saw her girlfriend kiss someone else. Their lips danced as her heart broke. if you stood by the door all you could hear was her soft singing "Look at me now! Are you proud of your precious child? Listen Reg I know It was me to blame but I never thought you saw me in that way I'm sorry Reg but this world is just not my place. I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in but I've come to realize this world's full of sin. There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space. I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race. It's a disgrace, I was misplaced. Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place.....

So let Joanna know, that I died in vain  
Cause My Friends around me are the ones to blame. And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on."

Now I have to do one thing that I have never tried that is to destroy myself

And commit suicide

She tucked her knees into her chest and cried the whole night "w-why is love so hard for me?"


	2. Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Reginas POV

I push people to the ground as I try to get my ass to class on time! My hair was a mess and I think I stepped in a puddle "Move out of the way!" I try to walk fast then.....

BANG

I was sent tumbling down but I didn't fall on the ground I was on something black? My eyes scan up until I'm met with glossy hazel eyes "S-sorry I have to get to class" I stood up and ran Why was I being such a dick? wait I don't have a- Anyway, I got to class and everyone was staring at me for all the wrong reasons. My bow was no longer in my hair and I smelt like utter shit! I walked and I got stares from everyone! everyone except Melina and Joanna who were patiently waiting for me at our usual table in tutor.

Then it happened I saw her again. Those curls, Beautiful Hazel eyes, and that skinny body. She stood at the front of the class and looked nervously at me. Tim and his friends had their eyes glued on her. My eyes adverted to Joanna and Melina sharing a little kiss. "Hey, Slut! save it for the bed!" Tim shouted and my blood boiled slurs were thrown all across the classroom until... I saw the brunette girl stand up when walked over to Tim and punched him in the face. "Stop insulting her! If you say one more thing I will fucking kill you"

I was shocked but then I saw that Joanna was crying. "Hey its ok deaks" I rubbed her back as Melina tried to calm down "Hey Curly! If I see you after school you won't be able to see light again" I had to breath as Tim insulted Joanna's savior I was about to kick him in the balls but Mr. Beach our tutor teacher walked into the room

"Morning everyone" he grabbed the girly haired girl and brought her in front of the class "Um hi I'm Brianna and I play guitar and I like space" shit she played strings? that's cool Her name was Brianna. What a lovely name. I looked back at Joanna and stroked her hair out of her gorgeous face. She gave me a little giggle as her attention turned back to Melina. Brianna walked over to us and sat down next to me. I could smell her perfume "Hey Brianna you want a good tip?" Brianna's attention was caught on Melina. Tim got up and yanked Brees hair until It looked like she was going to cry, "I said never hang out with SLUTS like them unless your one got it?" he let go of her hair "Well maybe you should check your eyes cause the only slut in this room is your girlfriend"

And with that, the much-needed bell went

Brianna's POV'

Her blond hair and her skirt it was hard for her not to catch your eye. "So Reg are you exited for math?" I earned a little grudge from her and her friends. "I'll see you at class Brianna" Regina walked off with Melina leaving me to walk with Joanna.

Joanna's POV

My blood just boiled watching this N E W person steal all of Regina's Attention. Ok so maybe a have a very little crush on the girl! But this Brianna Person is just a fool. "I think Regina and I will be good friends" I death glare her as I keep walking "Yeah I can say the same as well"

"Joanna I can tell your close to Reg but I think I have a crush on her" that made me crack. I pushed her against the wall and busted her lip "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, Reg will never love you" Tears glistened in Brianna's now red eyes 'L-listen I n-never m-meant to" My eyes rolled and I grasped her hair "You should hate yourself because nobody loves you"

Brianna's POV

I never knew that Joanna had this side to her. I just wanted to open up to someone. Deep down inside I feel like I am a waste of space maybe Reg will never love me. I locked myself in the bathroom and sobbed for the whole time. I didn't really care who heard me, if they did they wouldn't have cared anyway. I had to get to class for period 4 otherwise I will be caught skipping class.

Melina's POV

'So my darling what do you think of Bree?" The blonde just giggled "Being honest I think I like her" "Reg" I placed my hand on her shoulder "Go get her then, you know girls like them don't last" "B-but what if she doesn't like me back?" "Listen Reg I know" I try to fill her heart with hope. Then Joanna came "Lets g-go" she looked like she was crying "Joanna what happened?" Reg turned around "It was h-her sh-" I embraced her why would that freak hurt her?"

Then around the corner walked Brianna. Her lip was busted and her cheek was turned away from us. Anger boiled inside as I ran at her and slapped her across the face 'IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL END YOU!" her bottom lip quivered "W-what do you mean? Joanna punched m-me" Tears were falling from her eyes. I was about to make more than a bruise on her face but, we were again, saved by Mr Hardy.

I threw my shit at a nearby table as all three of us sat at the same table. "Ok so you have to work in partners" I smiled as I leaned over to ask Joanna to be mine (just as if I would like her to be... Mine Forever)

Regina's POV

It really did hurt to see Brianna like this. She was so nice to Joanna in tutor what makes a 5-minute walk any different? I was snapped out of my daze my being tapped on the shoulder I stared into Joanna's eyes "Reg u want to be my partner?" Melina looked broken "Oh sorry love I'm going with someone else" I picked up my stuff and walked over to Brianna's lonely table. "H-hi" the chair was already pulled out and I sat down quietly next to the sobbing girl.

"Hey Bree please look at me" I brushed one of her curls away from her cheek. Revealing a big purple bruise "What happened you can trust me" Deep Breaths were taken the whole lesson. 'It was h-her" a finger was pointed at Joanna. One of the quietest people I know "S-she h-hit me and s-said t-that" her sentence was cut off by the much-needed lunch bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean the world


	3. Pleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? there is a lot of lonely stuff

She had no friends at school, all alone she sat

And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat But those cuts on her wrist, they were no mistake But no one cared enough to save her from this self-hate

Brianna's POV

In didn't get anything done that lesson. I just got a back rub from Reg. that will probably be the last time that she will ever touch me. When the bell rang I made no eye contact with her what so ever. I just ran, like a coward I ran as fast as my skinny legs would take me. I wanted to just drop dead and never wake but I was at school. I got to my locker and I had to hurry since I was underneath Reg. I threw my stuff in and just grabbed a packet of crisps.

I saw blond hair coming around the corner so I locked my locker and ran (again.) All alone I sat nobody to worry about. My dreams and thoughts are the only company that I have. Ever since my dad started feeding me like a dog I had to rely on myself. Who would care if I suicide today? Nobody is the correct answer not even Reg I suppose. My eyes catch a glimpse of something glistening in the light. ~Glass~ I grasp it and bring it to my wrist needing some relief. I glide it across and it makes a deep cut.

Then I see multiple streams of red after my wrist glistened in red I run to the bathroom and shove it under the tap. The dirty water getting into my cuts. I wrap it in a bandage I keep in my pocket and carried on with lunch. I wish I didn't step out of the door because I got knocked over by Melina.

Regina's POV

It, was when we were walking to the bathroom, that Mel knocked into someone. "HEY! What do you think your doin?" when I saw those curls, I pushed both of the girls out of the way. My hand was placed on Bree's soft shoulder. "Please come with us Bree, we just want to talk" She shakes her head and struggles onto her feet "Reg I'll never be good enough for you!" I sighed as I comforted her "Fine I'll come with you" she got up and followed us to our lunch table.

"Brianna I haven't properly introduced myself to you, My name, is Regina Meddows Taylor" electric went through my body as my skin gently brushed hers. She blushed and looked away "Well as you know I'm Brianna Ruth May" Ruth was such a lovely name. "Well This is Melina Mercury, and Joanna Deacon, Since you know everyone, would you like to come, to a party at my house tonight?" She smiled "Yeah that would be nice I don't have any friends" she stated "Well you just made three new ones"

"Two actually" (she didn't count Joanna Yet)

3rd Persons POV

All four of the girls walked into music class. It was there the last lesson of the day and they couldn't wait to play. Brianna held her own guitar case as she made her way into the room. "So Bree You play guitar" Melina Stated. "Well yeah I do" all of the girls had a chat about what instruments they played. When the lesson finally started Mr Gross walked into the room.

"Ok everyone you must get into groups of 4, you will be entering a battle of the bands and will perform to the whole college" All the people in the room were engaged trying to gather actual musicians. The four 'misfits' were placed in the same group.

The school only provided acoustic guitars so everyone except Brianna had an electric.

Brianna's POV

I had an electric guitar but my AMP. I walked to the front of the class and tapped Mr Gross on the shoulder. "Um sir I have an electric could I use the amp at the front of the class?" "Of course" I saw Reg set up the school kit and hit a few symbols "These are Shit!" I practised a riff to a song 'Keep Yourself Alive' the whole lesson and they looked like they never heard a riff before.

"When the hell did you write that?" "Um, its called Keep Yourself Alive" deep down that's one thing I couldn't do any longer. "Well, I could show you the rest" I practised my new licks and successfully played the solo. Melina's voice was amazing and Reg nailed the drums. Joanna played her bass but never made eye contact with me. At the saying goes 'Time fly's when you're having fun' "Ok class could I please speak with Brianna, Regina, Melina and Joanna after class" If I was in trouble I was going to get beat by my dad. The bell went and all of us stayed with shocked faces. Mr Gross came back. "Listen, ladies, I have never seen, in all my years of teaching, a group that can play like that" my cheeks grew hot "T-thanks I guess it was just meant to be" Regina stated as she looked at me with a spark in her eyes "Yeah I suppose it is"


	4. One Word

Regina's POV

I walked home with the girls. "Well, you wanna stay at my house tonight?" I got the attention of everyone "Sure I'll come" Brianna stated I got nods from the rest. "Beautiful I'll get everything ready and we'll have fish and chips?" I stared at Bree "Yeah that sounds good" my plan was falling into place. Joanna and Melina walked to their houses leaving me with Brianna. "Um Reg could I come over earlier I need to tell you something" my heart was pounding "Sure come over at 5ish" she giggles and gives me a little smile "Ok bye Reggie"

(what Reg didn't know was what this night would bring)

Brianna's POV

My house was empty not a surprise my dad's probably our drinking again. I walked into my room and unwrapped my bandage. I saw all my marks littered over my wrist. I get out a piece of wool and gently dab it on the fresh cuts from lunchtime. I don't know if I could tell anyone about my Depression. My hand was a little swollen from punching Tim in the face.

I took off my shirt and got changed into a new bra and panties. I walked into my robe, put on a Jimi Hendrix shirt, and put on a pair of black jeans. My oversized black hoodie followed. I wore white socks and black converse. I touched up my hair before packing a night bag. Then I heard the click of the door my dad was home. "Brianna! I know your home where are you" I felt like I lost my voice like I couldn't speak to my dad. "I-I'm upstairs" I grabbed my guitar and my little night bag, I got ready to head out the door. I grabbed my phone and charger and walked.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw my dad in his drunk daze. "H-hey I'm going out" his drunken hazel eyes looked greenish. I stared at him in disgust as I slowly made my way past. I felt his hand grab my face sharply "You know you do have your mothers eyes" his grip tightened on my face "Dad I have to go meet friends" He frowned "Come on Bree give your daddy a kiss before you go" I closed my eyes as he crashed his rough lips against mine. His mouth taste of alcohol and cigarettes. For some reason, he deepened the kiss and placed his arms around my waist.

"Hmm you taste so good baby" me mumbled into my mouth as he continued pashing me. "D-dad I have to leave bye" without him saying anything I walked out of the house.

'My dad really has to get a grip' I thought as I walked down the street. The one thing I didn't have was a bandage on my wrist! I run into the pharmacy and tried to hide from Tim and his friends. Finally, I found a black bandage I placed it on the counter as my fingers tapped at the beat of the song. "Just this?" I stared at the lady 'Yes Please" she gave me the bandage and I quickly wrapped it around. Regina's house was in sight I got to her door and I placed my knuckle oh the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

I was met with what I thought was her mother. "Hello Mrs. Taylor" she smiled and I was relieved "Maaaaaaaam! Who's at the door?" I could tell it was Reg's voice. "Um, it's your curly-haired friend" little footsteps were heard before I saw her beautiful face "Hey Bree come right in!" I kicked off my shoes and followed her up the stairs. "We will be sleeping on the couch" she stated as we made it into her room. I sat down on her bed and she stroked my bruised cheek. "Who did this to you again?"

"Joanna" I replied "Hmm interesting" she sat down in her swivel chair and faced me "How did you get this pretty Bree?" I cupped her cheek in my hand "Reg I really don't know how to tell you this but I think I like you" the shock on her face broke my heart. "Y-you like m-me?" "Hey, I'm really sorry I stuffed up didn't I" tears poured out of my eyes and I felt rough fingers wipe them off my cheeks. I felt a hand rest on my chest as I felt a warm pair of lips on mine. I leaned into the kiss so did Reg. Things were starting to get heavy. I was pushed onto the bed as Reg wrapped her legs around my waist.

Our little make-out session was interrupted by the ring of the bell. "Reg your other friends are here!" my cheeks were warm but just as Reg was getting off me Mel and Joanna stormed into the room. "REG DARING-" the door was slammed and I crawled to the floor in embarrassment. "You can come in now" "As I was saying I'm here" "Thanks Mel just leave your stuff on the couch" they walked out of the room leaving us in awkward silence. She pressed one more kiss on my lips before leaving me by myself.

Joanna's POV

My heart broke well shattered inside looking at the scene that I walked into. How could she just do that? It looked like she was killing her! I walked into Reg's room to find just Brianna lying there with a little blush painted on her face. "Hi, Jo what do you want?" I stepped in the room and locked the door behind me "Let's just talk shall we?" she just nodded in response

Melina's POV

"The word that is missing is love dear!" Reg just spilled her feelings for Brianna and I think they will be a cute couple. "Listen Reg as I sais girls like those don't last" My father walked in the door and hung up his coat "I see your friends are over" I gulped Reg's dad isn't very nice but he does have a very sweet side on him. "Um dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" he placed a little pec on her cheek "Love it's fine your friends are amazing! Just like my little Reg", I couldn't help the little blush that spread across my face.

We were waiting for a good while before Brianna ran down the stairs in tears. She was trying to tie up her shoes but clearly failing due to all her tears 'Poor Thing' I ran over to her and placed her shaking hand in mine "Darling calm down" more tears poured out of her hazel eyes. Joanna walked down the stairs with a pale expression plastered on. "Deaks what happened?" she didn't look frightened or anywhere near as sad as Bree "Let's just say Brianna and I had a little chat"

"S-sh-he h-hurt m-me M-me-l" Bree sobbed into my shoulder "Shhh it's ok Bri Bear calm down" I rubbed her back soothingly as I death stared Joanna. "Here your just tired let's get you some sleep" Bree nodded as I placed her skinny frame on the couch. I stroked her hair softly as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

I wondered where Joanna was. I wish I didn't even look her and Reg were snogging on the grass outside. I grabbed Brianna's shoe as my heart was throbbing. I threw the shoe and it hit Jo right in her boob "Why! Reg! I thought you love Brianna!" tears were rolling down my face as they pulled apart. Brianna was still asleep I just wanted to lie down with her and cry. Reg ran through the house and up into her room.

By now Joanna was outside

I was crying

Reg was upstairs drinking

And Brianna was passed out on my lap

When the sleeping girl woke up this all must have been a massive shock to her. "Where-" I placed my finger on her soft lips. "Just relax" she listened and I was relieved someone was on my side today.

Regina's POV

"Mel could I please talk to you?" she moved Brianna off her lap and walked into my bedroom with tear-stained cheeks. "Reg please what do y-you want from m-me?" "Listen Mel I can't! Joanna kissed me I promise" she seemed to believe me because I got a little pec on the cheek. "I don't want to ruin tonight but I really think that you should stick with only one girl" she spun around and left me in my thoughts.

Knock

Knoc-

"Come in already!" my door was slowly by Brianna. She stood in my doorway with a blanket wrapped around her. "Um, I thought you might want this" she gave me the garment leaving her in clothes. "Bree before you go could I snuggle you on the couch?" she giggled "Sure just come downstairs were watching a movie"

We didn't even have dinner looks like I'm scrapping that idea. "What movie is it?" "I don't know Mel's gonna pick" and with that, she left the room as well. I placed all my sleeping clothes on and walked down the stairs. Mel was wrapped in a blanket on one off the couches and Joanna was lying on the floor away from her.

"Hey Bree are you going to sleep in jeans?" they all stared at me "What? I was just asking" "Yeah you probably want to see her wear a thong" I blushed as red as a tomato "Shut up Mel!" the whole room erupted in giggles. "I have shorts I was going to change into" I nodded as she got the top button of her jeans undone. We all stared at her like hungry dogs "What! It's like you have never seen a girl get changed!" we looked away as she slipped her shorts on her long legs.

I laid down and she looked at me. "May I?" I made room for her "You may" she got underneath the blanket and her long legs rubbed against mine. "Bree are you warm?" she giggled a little "Nah you're hot though" she bit her bottom lip as we connected lips properly. I ran my hands over her exposed skin and cradled her head as we deepened the kiss. She soon placed her head back on my chest.

And she didn't even complain about how fast my heart was beating. If this was, what heaven really was I would stay in it forever. The movie started and I think it was a horror. I had seen it like 100 times so I was calling every scary scene in there. What I didn't notice was a shaking Bree. "Hey it's only a movie" I placed a curl behind her ear. Her breathing grew more frantic as her breaths shortened "W-whats h-happening?" I looked at Melina who had a worried expression. Brianna's hand tightened on my arm as her shaking grew "R-r-eg p-please h-hel-p m-me" tears poured I sat there cradling her for about 30 mins "Breathe Bri just breathe" she followed my instructions and her breathing slowed. "I f-felt like my c-chest was g-going to c-close in on m-me" Mr grip tightened around her waist as I brought her upstairs. I placed her on my bed and git under the covers "That's enough horror for one night hmm?" I placed my fingers on her chin and stared into those hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah" her face was buried into my chest. I slipped my hands into her shirt and made little patterns on her waist. My fingers would occasionally run over little scars and cuts but i didn't really mind. I was in Love and I hope this lasts forever

"Goodnight Brimi I love you" I placed a sloppy kiss on her head "Goodnight Reg"

"I L O V E you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean the world


	5. So Sad My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short

Joanna's POV

I woke up this morning and I realize that Its only Mel and me in the room. "Reg?" I walk around the house until my mind is fixed on where my love could be. I get to her room and I heard soft snores. I push open the door and tears welled up in my eyes. Reg and Brianna were cuddled in B E D together. "R-reg! How could you!?" I was so angry I could tear this whole house apart. "Jo? Could you please be quiet your going to wake her!" she sat there stroking Brianna's hair.

What was so special about Brianna? She was just a usual girl! Nothing special about her! I'm way better than her still I just get put in the Best Friend column. Brianna opened her tired hazel eyes and stared at me "Mornin Jo" she cannot call me that. Only people that are my true friends call me that. "I'm leaving soon so get downstairs"

time skip

Brianna's POV

I come downstairs and there playing a game? I place my bandage on my wrist hoping they wouldn't ask me what it was for. "Joanna was sitting next to Reg and Mel was on the other side. "AHH! Brianna! You can sit facing me" I sit across from Reg and give her a little smirk. "Ok Brianna you can go first Truth or Dare?" my head was ticking thinking what could possibly have been asked "D-dare" I was hesitant but I hope I made the right choice.

"Ok take off your clothes except for your bra and panties and stay like that for the rest of the game" Reg looked away again. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach as I took off my shirt. The cool breeze hit my skin and when I removed my pants, I was freezing. I think I just had to wait for another round.

Regina's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off Brianna. I never knew that a female's body could look so beautiful. I have seen plenty trust me. When it got to my go I was nervous "Ok so Jo truth or dare?" "Dare Reg" I smirked "Kiss the girl you would marry here" I stared at Brianna who was shivering on the ground. When I looked back a pair of warm lips connected with mine. I heard a gasp, which was probably Mel when she pulled away I think I wasn't the only shocked person in the room.

"Mel truth or dare" "Truth please Reg" I took a deep breath "Mel why were you crying yesterday?" she took a deep breath "I was crying because I saw you and Jo snogging outside" Brianna wrapped her arms around Mel as she cried onto her bare shoulder. "Brianna Truth or Dare?" Joanna was getting a bit cocky. "D-dare," she thought about if for a good 5 seconds "I dare you to tell us your biggest secret" Her face turned white and she looked nervous but why so serious?

Brianna's POV

I knew this question would pop up. I grabbed my wrist gently and took a deep breath "I-i self h-harm and I t-think a-bout k-killing myself b-because my d-dad raped me a-and I g-get a-abused a-a lot" I looked at everyone before removing my bandage from around my wrist. "B-bree w-why?" it was Reg who else? "Hey it's not y-you I promise, I'm the p-person with the f-fucked u-up life"

I placed a little pec on her sad cheek as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "P-please don't g-go Bree I l-love you t-too much" a little smile was forced on my face. "I love you there is no need for your sad eyes" she snuggled into me more. I looked at Joanna who had a mixed expression. "Brianna! I have your dad on the phone" I put on any shirt and walked into the kitchen. "Thanks, Mrs. Taylor" I placed it up to my ear.

Melina's POV

I did feel a little broken inside. Seeing Joanna kiss Reg instead of me. Finding out that Brianna is suicidal and had been raped by her dad before. It's all insane I don't know how I would handle it all (what Melina didn't know was that Brianna couldn't handle it all) I felt deep down inside that nobody did care about me everyone except

Brianna


End file.
